Deja Vu
by Assassination
Summary: Going into his dead ancestor's past, learning how to be an assassin through the bleeding effect, life seemed to start to continue that routine. That is until he learned that his ancestors were still alive, in the modern day. His time. R&R plz, EziDesAlt [third chapter is being written, I assure you]
1. Shocking News

**Assassination's Note: first off, my PS3 got taken away so this chapter might not make much sense since I can't remember everything - some of you might be saying, 'Go to YouTube!' - well, see, thing is...there's walkthroughs that annoy me since some people skip stuff and all that so...no. Anyway, this is a EzioxDesmondxAltair (I put the uke in the middle, makes more sense to me).  
P.S.**: **I use google translate to get the Italian words so...if I'm ever wrong, please point it out.  
**rated: 16+ (for swearing, some sexual interactions, and violence/blood - gotta love it, eh?) **

* * *

**

He crouched down, eyes sliding shut while the man's left hand rose to cover the gash adorning his side. Blood oozed out in gushes, splashes coming out with each time he bent over or had to run. Though at this moment the assassin was hunched forth, his left foot planted atop the roof next to the one he was currently on.

Puffs of air slipped past blood-stained lips, giving the scar resting upon his lips a much more sinister look. Coughing he began to push himself up to the next roof, though the image began to become static, a wild, loud, screech assaulting the vast skies. Though he tried to understand what it meant.

Ezio's leg began to fade, scratchy in a way as he looked down on it with wide eyes.

"Desmond!"

Chocolate spheres snapped open, jerking up from where he lay. The man's eyes darted from side to side with a frightened shimmer within the dark orbs, breathing hastily while swallowing here and there, his elbow resting on the headrest of the Animus 2.0. Something seemed entirely off about the last thing he'd seen, it was almost as if…as if he was being warned about something foreboding that would approach. Slowly he looked over at Lucy with confusion flickering in his brown spheres.

"Desmond, what happened? You just…" she started, eyes wide as she then noticed how pale his skin was. "…you forced yourself out of the memory."

"I didn't," he retorted, furrowing his brows as he sat up, legs spread and shoed feet set upon the tiled flooring. "There was a fight and a Templar got lucky – wait!" Desmond jerked his head up, raising a hand and making a slamming down motion. "Ezio died because of a lucky shot?"

"That can't be the case, kiddo."

Both the male and woman glanced over at Rebecca who was staring at the screen of her laptop.

"You wouldn't be here if he had died because of a careless fight."

"She has a point, sadly."

"Shaun!"

"I'm just saying."

Returning her gaze to the laptop she lifted a hand and began to type something in before furrowing her brows. _If Ezio had died to that then Desmond wouldn't be here but he couldn't be that careless enough to get hurt like that while he's surrounded…_ Grumbling to herself the dark haired woman started to gnaw on her lower lip before her eyes widened once the screen began to flicker than snowed. _What?_

"Shit!" she shouted, the chair's legs screeching as she abruptly stood, her hands gripping the screen with a horrified look. "What the hell did you do Desmond?"

"…I didn't do anything." he complied with a questionable expression resting upon his features while the blonde Stillman moved around to see exactly why her friend was freaking out and as upset as she was only then to have to cover their ears as Shaun's laptop soon went on the fritz and squealed in a horrifying way. "Ugh…!" Clamping his eyes shut Desmond hunched over while Lucy yelled for the Brit to turn it off.

Fumbling, while still trying to cover his own ears, Shaun eventually closed the laptop, the shrills finally ceasing to nothing. Breathing out in relief the four of them then turned their attention to the snowing screen of Rebecca's computer. Pushing to stand, Desmond reached his left hand down to tug the device out of his arm and stared at the laptop with half-lidded eyes.

"This hasn't happened before," Lucy informed, causing Desmond to blink and veer over to her with a raised brow. "Even with the other assassins we needed to 'train.'"

Rebecca's shoulders slumped, a defeated expression crossing her features while frowning. Raising her right hand she lightly, lovingly, placed it atop the back of the screen and slowly closed it, all the while the laptop made a buzzing sound. _Something's wrong…_

"_Dio mio…"_

Lifting his head up the bartender glanced to the side with a somewhat horrified look, that voice… _Ezio?_ No, no it couldn't be him, he was dead. Buried, decayed and rotten to nothingness within the ground. He wasn't alive. _That's right, I'm the only one left._

"-mond. Desmond!"

Veering over to Lucy he blinked before pursing his lips while trying to figure out if he was simply hearing things or if this was all just a dream. "Yeah?"

"I've been doing some research on your ancestors…" Shaun prompted, causing the dark haired Miles' eyes to widen and turn to stare at him with his lips parting about to retort on how that was like invading his personal life but once he saw the seriousness within those eyes Desmond snapped his mouth shut. "What's interesting enough is that with the files Lucy got from Abstergo it seems as if there are more people out there with your DNA."

"…" Silence came from him as he took in this information.

'_more people'…'your DNA'…?_

"What?" he cried, eyes wide and body rigid with shock as he felt surprise and disbelief ring through his veins, obviously shimmering in his brown hues since Shaun's 'I-know-it-all' smirk came into play.

"Yes, I only managed to get as far as I could before this problem with our computers and Intel came into play." Turning in his office chair the Brit rested his elbows upon the arms, fingers linked and leaning forth. "You were their last resort, since you were the closest and easiest to kidnap."

"'last resort'?"

"Yes." Lucy spoke, voice low before turning to face him with a worried look. "Your ancestors are alive, Desmond."

* * *

"Il mio dearests," a man called, raising his glass, his arm wrapped around a woman's waist and turning his head to kiss another's cheek teasingly. "Drink to your heart's content, tonight is a special night!"

Lowering his glass to drinking distance the man laughed wholeheartedly before taking a sip of the blood red wine. Swallowing he set it down and grabbed onto the woman's chin, lowering his eyelids in a seductive manner.

"Shall we enjoy the night together, amore?"


	2. First Target: Ezio Auditore

**Assassination's Note: **I would like to point out that I had this chapter typed out, but I lost the flashdrive it was on and had to retype the whole thing...I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. (I think I killed their characters...I really hope I didn't though...)  
I also forgot what color Rebecca's eyes were, so I googled it and saw green mostly so...if I'm wrong, don't yell, just _tell_ me and I'll fix it.

* * *

"What...wait..." Raising his hand the brunet pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his brown hues while also furrowing his brows. "...if they're alive then that means -" Desmond dropped his hand and his eyes snapped open, wide and jerking his head up to peer at the other three. "Abstergo will go after them!"

"Yes," Lucy averted her eyes, raising her arms to cross them over her chest. "We would have went to get them earlier but you were our top priority because if I hadn't come after you - well, you know the story."

Pushing to stand the young Miles brought both his hands up, as if making a stilled frame image of 'Gimme.' "I can't have them go through the shit I did, we have to find them and bring them here."

Honestly, he was still skeptical on Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad being alive. In his time. This time. Though there wasn't time to contemplate such things seeing as Abstergo might already be on the move to retrieve the two elder assassins.

_If they even know they're assassins..._ Hoisting his left hand higher the American stared down on it with a determined gaze. Slowly curling the fingers to form a fist._ No, I'm sure they know. But they probably have no idea how much danger they're in. I...I have to find them!_

"Well, would you look at that...the 'novice' wants to find his missing family, huh?" Shaun taunted, blinking once Desmond made no retort, instead heading off to where his room was designated. "Where does he think he's going?"

All three soon crowded near the Miles' bedroom door, watching his back, since it was in their direction. His shoulders lifted one at a time, raise, lower, the other rose then lowered. Rustling was the only sound within the room, besides an occasional mumble of, "I think I'll need this too..."

Next thing they knew his bag was slung over his right shoulder and a duffel bag accompanied it, though placed on the opposite shoulder. Pressing his right hand on the ground Desmond pushed to stand, a somewhat distant look in his eyes.

What if this was a trap the Templars set up? What if he was letting himself willingly walk into it? If he didn't find either of the men, what then?

Shaking his head the assassin in training turned to face the three with a scowl etched into his features. Chocolate spheres scanned each expression.

Shaun looked like he was trying to hide his concern, Lucy seemed to be worrying like a mother hen - which Desmond still found to be cute, Rebecca on the other hand held something out to him with a, 'Go for it, man' look flickering in her green orbs.

Glancing down he felt the right side of his lips slant upwards, tugging at his scar. The Hidden Blade. Reaching out and taking hold of it Desmond pulled his hand back, moving to attach the gauntlet to his arm, tugging at the straps to make sure it was perfectly secure before veering up at the others once more.

"...Shaun, where did it say Ezio was currently?"

Raising a brow the man's conflicted expression turned to a sour one, frowning deeply and raising his right hand, middle finger the one to push his glasses up with a smug look soon coming back onto his features. "Would you like me to draw you a little map as well, Desmond?"

"Come off it man, where is he?" the brunet ground out, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Raising his hands the Brit turned and headed back into where the computers were. "As far as I recall he was somewhere in Florence, surprisingly his family is still alive. Though I doubt he'll believe you when you say you two are related..." Everyone moved to follow the Historian. "...then again, Altair might be the most difficult to find and convince."

"Oh, please..." Rebecca muttered, rolling her eyes, "All Desmond has to do is either A) tell Ezio there's a very pretty lady who wants to meet him or B) knock him out, every time he wakes up afterwards too."

Desmond stopped walking then.

"I'm not going to resort to violence."

All three of them turned to face him, raising a brow in confusion.

"If they are who you say they are then I'm sure they haven't changed that much from what I've seen. They're..." Pausing he rose his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck, the sleeve sliding down slightly to reveal the hidden blade. "...not that unreasonable."

"No, you're right, Desmond, completely right." the Brit commented, clapping his hands in a sarcastic applaud for brilliance. "They're highly trained assassins who will just believe you when you walk right up to them and say, 'Abstergo is after you, I'm your descendent, come with me.' Brilliant idea, bloody brilliant."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas you prick," he grumbled, lowering his hand with a deep frown.

"Enough," Lucy sighed, tone full of authority before moving to reach into her pocket and pulling out a credit card, "use this. Wisely. Don't go spending it on porn, even if -"

"No worries." Laughing nervously he took hold of the Chase credit card and stashed it into his backpack.

"And take this, I'm not sure how far it'll reach but we'll call if we get any info on where Abstergo's headin'." the dark haired Techy handed the lightly tanned man a cell phone along with a Blue Tooth. Nodding he took both devices, moving to place the Blue Tooth on his ear and flipped the black phone open to turn it on.

Casting one more glance over his allies' faces Desmond offered a carefree grin, sliding the cell phone into his pocket and waving them off before heading towards the entrance of the hideout. Grasping the handle he turned it and opened the door.

"...take care of yourself, you bloody wanker."

A smug smirk tugged at the assassin's lips, looking over his shoulder at a certain Brit. "Why, Shaun, I didn't know you cared." he teased.

Only to then book it out the door and shut it before a flying book hit him in the head.

* * *

**And so the adventure _really _begins... (...I'm such a dork, putting that there...)  
Anyway, hope no one's angry for the long wait. I'm **_so_ **sorry! *bows* Forgive me, please.  
**


End file.
